1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated stuffed toys and more particularly pertains to a new heated stuffed toy for providing warmth to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated stuffed toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated stuffed toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heated stuffed toys include U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,676; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,445; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,923; U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,886; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,766.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heated stuffed toy. The inventive device includes a body member having a stuffed interior and an outer layer configured to resemble a predetermined figure. A heating element for providing heat when energized is provided in the interior of the body. The heating element is positioned adjacent the outer layer of the body member in a serpentine arrangement extending over the entire body member including the extremities of the body member.
In these respects, the heated stuffed toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing warmth to a user.